


Daddy Kink

by Sophia_Bee



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Babies Try to Ruin Everything, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Laundry, M/M, Parents, Poor Charles, Sexy Times, Sleep Deprivation, bottles, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has been timing how long Lorna naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Charles/Erik Daddy as part of [XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015](http://professorofeljay.dreamwidth.org/2732.html). 
> 
> Thanks to **Afrocurl** for the quick beta and for encouraging me away from chattering at her about creepy Bill Nighy and tooth drilling kink. Don't ask. Beck rocks. 
> 
> p.s. borderline kid!fic

“Thirteen minutes, forty seconds on average.”

Charles puts another bottle into the sink that’s full of soapy water. He grimaces when he sees the ring around the top is crusted with dried milk. Erik really needs to rinse out the bottles.

“Did you hear me?” Erik asks, coming up behind him and pressing himself along Charles back, causing him to jolt forward a little, the sleeve of his cardigan dragging in the dish water as he catches himself.

“No, Erik.” Charles sighs, feeling a bit petulant; the sleep deprivation is really getting to him. “What were you saying? Something minutes, how many seconds, what?”

“I’ve been timing her naps. Based on the average I’ve calculated out, we have approximately thirteen minutes...now twelve minutes and 15 seconds.”

“For?” Charles asks, wiggling a little because Erik is keeping him from grabbing the third dirty bottle he’d found in the kitchen this morning. Erik just huffs against his back and refuses to move.

“Um, sex.” Erik murmurs, biting at Charles’ earlobe, doing a move that feels decidedly unsexy because all Charles can think about is the next load of laundry full of tiny onesies and blankets he needs to do. He wriggles again, trying to dislodge the husband who seems to be determined to interrupt his dish washing. Erik, again, leans harder against Charles and one of Erik’s hands reaches around to grab hold of Charles’ groin, causing Charles to jump a little.

“Erik!” Charles gasps.

“10 minutes.”

“Really, we can get this done in ten minutes?” Charles hisses. Erik now has two arms around his waist, both his hands working the button of Charles’ sensible flat fronted khaki pants - the ones that scream Responsible Dad, compared to the tight jeans that Charles had told Erik were banned from the Baby and Me music class they took Lorna to on Mondays. Erik pulls down the zip and pulls out Charles half-hard cock. Charles silently curses his cock for its betrayal because it seems to have chosen being jerked off over getting the laundry switched.

“You don’t usually have much problem with 10 minutes or under.” Erik says, spitting his hand then reaching around to stroke it lazily up and down Charles’ shaft. Charles moans a little and arches back against Erik as he feels himself getting harder, and his groin is starting to tingle and tighten a little.

“Fuck you.”

“Not during nap time, darling,” Erik murmurs, his hand moving faster. Charles manages to drop the bottle he was clutching into the dish water and he feels Erik’s strong arm wrap around his abdomen, pulling him back against him, supporting Charles weight as he starts to twist his hand a little, then squeezes a little tighter, and Erik’s rewarded with a deep hum from Charles. “Nap time is for hand jobs.”

“Gah,” Charles manages to sputter.

“Five minutes.” Erik says hotly as Charles starts to thrust his cock into Erik’s willing hand, his hips starting to jerk. Erik continues to the same twisting motion, occasionally swiping across the tip of Charles’ now hard cock, spreading precome down the shaft with each stroke.

“I’m going to…”

“Two minutes.” Erik says, grinding hard against Charles’ ass and Charles can feel that he’s rock hard. Erik feels so good, rutting up against Charles, his hand on Charles’ cock, and Charles’ breathing starts to hitch, giving off a deep shiver, then he clenches, bends forward and comes, spurting hot and sticky all over the kitchen cabinet, debauching his sensible khakis. At the same time Charles manages to grit out, almost as an afterthought as his hips jerk with the strength of his orgasm.

“...come. Oh god, Erik!”

“One minute.” Erik pants into his ear. His arm is still wrapped around Charles’ waist but Charles is now bracing himself against the sink with both his arms, panting hard. They stay like that, neither moving, the silence only punctuated by their panting, until….

“WAAAAAAAAAAA”

“Fuck.” Erik mutters against Charles’ neck. Charles pushes himself back against Erik while reaching down to tuck himself into his pants.

“I’ll get her, darling.” Charles says, twisting to place a kiss on his husband’s cheek, “I think you need to excuse yourself to the bathroom.”

“Yes,” Erik growls, looking frustrated.

“And darling,” Charles smiles, Lorna now wailing like a banshee from the room, “Can you switch the laundry on your way?”

 

**~fin~**


End file.
